


Beg For It

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Consensual, Dom!Nick, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nick is a little awkward at first, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, clit play?, not sure what else to tag here, rope play, some dirty talk, spreader - Freeform, wont let cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick have been dating for a month. While searching for supplies on land, you find a closet full of whips and decided to have a little experimental fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

“Well that house was a bust.” You murmur under your breath as you and Nick head to the next home. You two had been rummaging through beach homes for a little over a half hour now with nothing much to show for it. 

“Yeah, well I’m sure we’ll find something in this house.” Nick said as you both make your way up the porch. 

“How do you know?” You said, amused by his certainty. After dating Nick for a month, you were still surprised by how hopeful he could be. 

Nick shrugs. “Dunno. Just feels right.” He gave you a quick smile before gesturing to your hand and saying, “Now get ready.” You knew your cue to take out your hunting knife as Nick opened the door and knocked on the wooden frame several times. You both waited in anticipation for the living-dead creature to make some sort of noise or charge forward, but to your surprise nothing happened. 

“Huh,” Nick said, stepping inside the home. “Guess nobody’s home.” You both make your way through the home. “I’ll cover downstairs bathroom and kitchen.” Nick said, walking across the living room and into the open dining room. 

“Guess I have upstairs bathroom and bedrooms.” You say as you begin to make your way up the stairs. You rummage for several minutes in the bathroom and spare bedroom, finding some clothes that will probably fit Alicia, some soap bars, and several different pill bottles that you threw in your bag, mentally reminding yourself to ask Nick later if they were any use. You make your way to the master bedroom next, hoping to find something useful. 

The first thing you notice in the master bedroom was the queen sized bed, which someone had taken the time to make before leaving. You brushed your hand over the red blanket, loving the soft, clean feeling under your hand. You contemplating taking them for a second, but decided to see what else was around the room first. You went over to the dresser, finding nothing more than expensive jewelry and lacy underwear. “Odd.” You thought, “But not useful.” You went over to the closet, flew open the doors and stood, mouth gaping at what you had found. 

You almost didn’t hear Nick enter the room. “What did you find, babe?” He says, voice concerned. Speechless, you turn to him and point for him to look into the closet. He steps next to you and peers inside. “Oh my god.” Nick laughs. “These guys had some kinks!” The closet had been transformed into a nook, where whips, chains, masks, and fuzzy cuffs seemed to line the inside. The couple who resided here had been into BDSM, or at least a form of it. He picks up a leather flogger and examines it, you could tell he was trying not to laugh. 

“Why do you find this so funny?” You asked, laughing yourself. 

“I don’t know (Y/N). I guess I just, have never really understood this kind of stuff.” 

“Really?” You say amused. “You mean to tell me, that before this outbreak, you never once tied up your partner or whipped them for pleasure?” 

“No. What? That’s a thing people really do outside of porn?” 

“Uhh yeah.” You blushed. “Some people find it quite stimulating.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at you. “(Y/N), love. Do you find this ‘stimulating’?” 

You bit your lower lip. “Well, kinda...I never really got the chance to try it out pre-apocalypse.” 

“Well…” Nick said, looking from the flogger to you. “We have about an hour before we’re supposed to be back on the Abigail, and I scored a ton of food and gauze downstairs. Besides, I don’t know about you but I could go for some loud sex. I mean what we have on the Abigail is great, but it’s weird when your entire family can hear you.” 

“You can say that again.” You set your backpack on the floor and took off your light jacket. “Are we really doing this?” You ask Nick, trying to stop yourself from drooling over the grip he had on the flogger. 

“Yeah,” Nick said, and his voice cracked a little. “Just guide me through it a little, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.” You smiled, confidently and wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“Wait.” Nick said, pulling away from the kiss, you were getting frustrated.

“What now Nick?” 

“Shouldn’t we establish a safety word?” 

You rolled your eyes, knowing you wouldn’t need it. “Fine. The safety word is Madison.” 

“Ew, (Y/N). Why my mom’s name?” 

“Because it would get you to stop.” 

Nick shrugged. “True.” 

You kissed Nick again, harder. Pulling his hips closer to your body in an aggressive but playful manner. “Now,” You said, almost whispering, locking his gaze with yours. “I want you to dominate me. Strip me down, whip me, and fuck me.” 

You felt Nick get hard through his jeans. You smiled seductively. “Fuck (Y/N).” Nick sighed, he’d never seen you like this before but you could tell he liked it. 

You turned around so you faced the bed with your back to Nick. He wrapped his arms around your waist, flogger discarded on the floor, and kissed up the side of your neck. Nick tightened his grip around your middle and tugged you, your back hitting his chest. You laced your hands behind his hair. Nick kept one hand on your now exposed stomach and slid the other under the waistline of your jeans. He trailed kisses along your shoulder and neck as he moved his hand against your vagina, teasing you from the outside of your underwear. You let out a sigh as his thumb brushed your clit through the cotton fabric. You arched your back against his chest as he cupped you in his hand. 

Nick stopped suddenly, causing an almost involuntary whimper. He slid his hands to the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up. You removed your arms from his head and lifted them over yours as he removed your shirt and undid your bra. Nick lightly danced his fingers down your arms, starting from the very tips of your fingers to just above your arm pits. As goosebumps formed across your arms Nick cupped your bare breasts. You brought your hands over his as he massaged your breasts. You felt the way his hands worked under yours, gripping and soothing, and taking time to pinch your nipples between his fingers. 

Nick brought his lips to the back of your neck, as he slipped his hands from under yours and to your pants. He found the button to your jeans and quickly undid them. Nick was about to slide off your pants when he had a better idea. “Go over to the bed.” He whispered. “And bend over the edge.” You obeyed, swinging your hips slightly as you made your way to the edge of the bed. You bent over slowly and used your elbows to prop yourself up. 

“Good girl.” You heard Nick say, and you looked over your shoulder to see he had removed his shirt and grabbed the flogger. He placed the flogger on the bed beside your face and slid your pants off, making sure to take your underwear and shoes with them. Nick grabbed the flogger again, and asked, “You sure about this?” You stretched your back out slightly and wiggled your hips playfully in response. “Okay.” Nick said tracing the straps lightly across your bare back. He lifted the flogger and brought it down against your ass, semi-hard. You tensed for a moment, as the feeling stung through you. 

“Uh.” The noise escaped your lips. “Again.” Nick brought the flogger down a little faster, the straps leaving a tickling burn. You liked it. Nick hit you again, this time harder. You moaned loudly in surprise. 

Nick hissed between his teeth. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, (Y/N) did that hurt?” 

“No,” You said honestly, “It felt really good.”

“Oh.” Nick said and you could hear that cocky smile through his voice. He hit you again, a little harder. You could feel yourself reddening where the straps hit you and reveled in the burn. “Now spread your legs.” You spread your legs slightly. “Wider.” You rolled your eyes and spread your legs out farther. You heard Nick suck in a breath. He brought the flogger down on you once more, it stung to high hell but the burning feeling that pulsed after felt so good. Your knees buckled and you had to apply more weight to your elbows to keep from falling over. 

“Hmmm, what to do with you next?” Nick smirked. 

“Oh I have an idea.” You said, turning and looking at the crotch of his jeans. 

Nick tilted his head. “That is an excellent idea.” He began to reach for his belt when you stopped him. 

“I should do it.” You got to your knees in front of him, ass still burning from the whipping. Nick swallowed hard, seeing you like this. With careful fingers you undid his belt. You met his gaze with your own as you unbutton and unzip his jeans. You carefully pull down his pants, boxers and all to his knees. 

You stifle back a moan seeing how hard Nick’s penis was. He takes out each foot from his pants and pushes them to the side. You didn’t know when he removed his shoes, but you didn’t care. You brought your fingers lightly against his ballsack and traced patterns against his shaft. Nick let out a soft moan. You grabbed his penis in one hand and massaged him, loving the way his breathing changed as you did. 

You looked up at Nick, who was watching you carefully, as you licked the base of his penis up until the tip, where precum was already dripping. He moaned as you wrapped your tongue around him, putting him in your mouth. You closed your eyes as you began to suck him. Nick placed a hand on your head as you steadied your pace and cupped his balls in one hand , massaging them gently. You began to deepthroat him now, loving the way he felt and tasted inside of you. 

“Uhh fuck, (Y/N).” Nick moaned through a raspy breath. His grip on your hair tightened as you sucked faster. “(Y/N).” He threw his head back. You knew he was close, but you wanted tease him. 

You pulled him out of your mouth and gripped him hard, stopping him from ejaculating. “Uh.” A shiver ran through Nick’s body. “Why.” He breathed the word heavily. 

“I want you to beg for it.” You said squeezing tighter. 

“Puh-please.” Nick Whimpered. 

“Louder.” 

“Please, Oh fuck please (Y/N).” 

“Please what?” 

“Please let me cum.Please! I need you.” 

You smirked, loving the way he begged, and placed him back in your mouth. You felt the warmth of him inside your mouth, drinking him down with a few pumps from your lips. You almost didn’t feel your scalp burn as Nick latched onto your hair for dear life. 

When Nick was finished ejecaulating, he loosened his grip on your hair and you took him out of your mouth. He extended his hands out to you and you took them, getting to your feet. Now facing him, Nick cupped your cheek in his hand and pulled your lips to meet his, lacing his tongue in your mouth so he can taste himself on you. 

“Mmm.” Nick moaned. “Your turn. What’ll it be?” 

You thought for a moment. “Tie me up and fuck me from behind.” 

“Oh (Y/N) I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

“Less talking,” you said, making your way to the bed. “More tying.” 

Nick quickly went over to the closet, not wasting anytime. “These good?” He said holding up fuzzy handcuffs. 

“No, not that. Look for leather straps or bits of rope.” You said, desperately wanting him to hurry. 

“Oh! What about this?” He said, holding up black nylon rope. 

“Perfect.” you said, climbing up on the bed. 

“What is this?” Nick asked. You groaned and looked over. He was holding a bar with clamps on either end. You recognized it immediately. 

“That’s a spreader. Bring it.”

Nick quickly joined you next to the bed, where you sat upright with your wrists together held towards him. He smiled as he tied your wrists together in a tight knot, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. He kissed you slightly on the cheek. 

“Now,” He said, “Tell me what I’m supposed to do with this.” 

You propped yourself on your elbows in the middle of the bed and spread your legs. “One clamp for each foot.” 

“Oh.” Nick said, eyes wide as he realized that the bar kept you from moving your legs. “Okay.” He got on the bed and clamped your feet to each side of the bar. 

“Oh my god.” Nick said, looking at your submissive body. “Is it weird how turned on I am by this?” 

“Nope,” You said, wiggling your ass in front of him, hoping he would shut up and fuck you already. 

Nick took the memo and grabbed his penis, rubbing it slightly on your ass cheek and in between the crack. “You ready?” You nodded and he placed the tip in, testing it for size. Your body shivered around him and he plunged all the way in, a moan escaping from both of you as it does. He let it rest in there for a moment, so you could adjust to the rest of him. 

Nick placed his hands on either side of your hips and began to thrust in and out of you. He started slowly, moving your hips in circles to increase your pleasure. You moaned softly, craving more. Nick began to move faster, bringing one hand down to play with your clit as he moved in you. 

“Oh fuck!” You hissed. He rocked in you, moaning and thrusting. He went deeper, you could feel his balls brush against your ass. “Uhh.” You moaned, Nick went faster, you could hear his labored breathing. “Fuck me!” You demanded, wishing you could move your legs, already getting weak but loving it.

“Uhh, (Y/N).” He said, brushing his thumb over your clit faster to correspond with his thrust. 

“Nick. Uhhh. Nick.” 

“Fuck. I love when you say my name. Say it,” He took a breath as he continued. “Say it again.” 

“Nick. Oh fuck, Nick.” You desperately tried to grab the red blankets under you, but the binding made it difficult.

“Say my name.” 

“Nih- Ni-Nick!” You both moaned loudly as you came. The heat rushing through you. 

You collapsed forward as he slid out of you. Nick removed the spreader so you would be more comfortable before lying down next to you. You looked over to see Nick, on his back, eyes closed with one arm above his forehead, trying to control his breathing. 

You turned towards him, arms stretched towards his face. He turned to look at you, and burst out laughing when he noticed you were pouting to be unbound. His laughter was music to your ears. “Come here.” He said gesturing with his head.   
You both sat up, sore, and he unbound you. Nick brought your wrists to his lips and kissed where the rope had burned you. “Thank you.” Nick said, looking in your eyes. 

“For what?” You asked. 

“The best sex I’ve had in my entire life.”

You laughed. “Okay, calm down there Romeo. We gotta get back to the Abigail.” 

Nick groaned loudly as he got off the bed. You both dressed quickly and you sent a mental prayer that no walkers would come after on your way back; you didn’t think your sore body could take it. You grabbed your backpack and slung it over your shoulder. 

“Ready to go lover boy?” You say looking over at Nick. 

“All set.” He said. You smiled as you saw him try, and fail, to discreetly put the small bundle of rope in his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! I had to do some research when it came to the toys, so I'm hoping I described them right. Also I couldn't really see Nick as being a total dom right away, so I made him progress into it (because that's how I feel his character would do it).


End file.
